


Ours + Yours and Mine

by WiseAbsol



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseAbsol/pseuds/WiseAbsol
Summary: To reach the future they both want, Mewtwo and Sabrina must first deal with the demons of their pasts—including a not so metaphorical one. A short story, followed by a series of lighthearted pieces set in the same universe.





	1. Our Home

**Story Note:** I originally wrote  _Ours_ to be a Pokémon webcomic. However, while the script was written and a few pages of it were sketched out, the project ultimately never progressed farther than that. I later wrote a set of short pieces that were set in the same universe as  _Ours_ —an anthology called  _Yours and Mine_ —but never released the script it was based on. As I repost my fanfiction, I thought I would remedy that by including  _Ours_ here. I've decided to keep it in script format to better reflect what the project was supposed to look like. The chapters for  _Yours and Mine,_ which will be added after  _Ours,_ will be in prose format.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: OUR HOME**

* * *

"Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could."

—Karen Louise Erdrich, excerpt from  _The Painted Drum_.

* * *

Sabrina, in the traditional dress of a shrine maiden, walks through the temple grounds at Saffron City's Shinto Temple. Trees surround the area, with the temple being at the center of the grounds, with smaller buildings around it. In one shot, we look through the torii gate to see Saffron City sprawled out below. It's a hike up a few hundred stairs to get here.

Sabrina has completed her voluntary duties on the grounds (sweeping and such), and is about to leave when she senses someone inside of the temple. This should be translated as a form of heat vision, but in blue tones rather than red, with psychics giving off the brightest, most vibrant blues.

Sabrina stares at the aural signature. People are not supposed to enter a Shinto temple, since it's meant to be an earthly dwelling place for the gods. Concerned by the intruder, she approaches and opens the door. The last of the evening sunlight floods in. Near the statue at the back of the room, a cloaked figure sits. As the light falls onto him, he looks up. We see Mewtwo's (hereafter referred to as "Yuè" or "Stranger") distinct muzzle, but the rest of his face is in shadow.

Fade to black.

* * *

Three years pass. The shot opens on the morning skyline of Saffron City. We focus on the radio broadcasting tower. As we travel down the hallways in the building, we hear part of an interview.

 **Show Hostess:**  ...so it's been nearly ten years since your family opened Clematis Academy. Weren't you also taking over the Gym back then?

We enter the room where the interview is being conducted. On one side of the room are rows of seats, which are filled with the silhouettes of the audience members. On the other side is a lit stage. Both the interviewer and Sabrina are sitting in cushioned chairs. Behind them is a large screen that is playing a slideshow of pictures from the Academy. Students can be seen speaking with their teachers and walking around the grounds with their pokémon. Some of these pokémon are foreign to Kanto, while some of the students are international students. None are them are demonstrating their abilities for the camera, but the teachers are eyeing the cameras warily. The school is an independent community. Photograph are usually not permitted.

 **Sabrina** ,  _nodding, with her hands folded in her lap_ : I was—and between the two, I didn't sleep much that first year. But I never doubted the importance of what we were doing. After all, while Gyms are shelters for psychic trainers and their pokémon, they don't make room for people who aren't in the League. I wanted to make a place where other psychics would feel welcome.

She looks at the screen, her expression pensive.

 **Sabrina:**  Many psychics are mistreated by those who fear them. The ones who retaliate only reinforce those fears. I was fortunate enough to have grown up in a family of psychics, so I was largely sheltered from that. But even so….

She smiles ruefully.

 **Sabrina:**  …even I had some bad experiences. I had to be withdrawn from school at an early age because of it. If I hadn't been home-schooled, though, who knows how I would have turned out? Maybe I'd be turning people into dolls.

She looks back at the TV Hostess, who'd laughed at that last part.

 **Sabrina:**  When we opened the Academy, we wanted to give people like us the chance to have a normal life. To go to school, to work, and more importantly, to have a community they could belong to. In the interests of this, we offer free room and board to our staff and students. We only ask that they work hard and support each other in return.

 **TV Hostess:**  And that's been working well so far?

 **Sabrina:**  Admittedly, we've had few cases where we've had to expel some students. But for the most part, ours is a peaceful community—and a growing one. Our first graduating class had less than a dozen students. Last year, we had closer to one hundred. So I'm proud of our accomplishments.

 **TV Hostess** ,  _smiling_ : That's wonderful. I'd love to hear more, but I'm afraid our time is up. Thank you for joining us today.

They stand and shake hands.

 **Sabrina:**  Thank you for inviting me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have afternoon classes to teach.

With that, she teleports offstage. The hostess stares in surprise. Then, turning to face the camera, she begins to wrap up the show. As she speaks, the scene shifts into shots of Sabrina going through her day. She arrives at the campus gates—the arched roof of the Gym is visible through the trees. She lectures and demonstrates how to levitate kick-balls to students of varying ages, most of them being around ten to thirteen. She eventually goes to the Gym and accepts a challenge from a trainer. She and her abra fight and defeat his team. Afterwards, in the locker room, Sabrina changes into her civilian clothes. A towel and her battling uniform are folded on the bench next to her. Her abra levitates above them. She smiles at him.

 **TV Hostess:**  That was Sabrina Vance, Saffron City's Gym Leader and the Headmistress of Clematis Academy. Her school will be holding its tenth graduation ceremony next month. We and our Silph Co. sponsors would like to encourage any struggling psychics out there to seek out the services of the Academy. You will be welcome there. And remember—you are not alone.

* * *

At dusk, Sabrina and her abra arrive at a house, which is some distance from the family manor, the Gym, and the Academy. The house has a metal fence around it, which is decorated with ivy, and a Japanese garden and shrine in its side yard. As she touches the gate, she pauses and looks up at the house. There is someone inside.

 **Sabrina** _, smirking_ : Go ahead and meditate in the garden, Fen. I'll take care of this.

Nodding, the abra floats away. Sabrina walks up the path and takes out her keys. She unlocks the front door and steps into the dark house. It's a two-level home. The living room is to the left of the entryway. The room has a couch and two chairs around a coffee table, as well as a hearth and a mantle with picture frames on it. To the right of the entryway is the dining room, with a wooden table and chairs. The kitchen extends back from it. The counters, which form a horseshoe shape, have the usual appliances on them. A hallway extends out from the entryway itself, with a closet and a small bathroom attached to it. At the end of the hallway is a staircase leading up the second level, which has the master bedroom, two smaller bedrooms, and a larger bathroom. The bathroom has a door connecting it to the master bedroom, along with one facing the hallway. The house is minimally decorated, with watercolor paintings and calligraphy scrolls hanging on the walls.

There is a set of keys in the dish on the dining room table. There is also a vase filled with red lilies. Both weren't there that morning.

Sabrina, her smile growing, sets down her pack, slips off her shoes, and goes over to them. She smells the flowers. The tag on them says that they're from a flower shop on Cinnabar Island.

She isn't surprised when a pair of arms wraps around her from behind. Yuè—who is taller than her; has fair skin, white hair, and violet eyes; and is dressed in Chinese clothing—kisses her beneath the ear.

 **Sabrina** : Crimson lilies? When did you find the time to get these?

 **Yuè** : I woke the students early for souvenirs and slipped away when they found the chocolate shop. When we reunited at the ferry, they were too busy catching their breaths to ask what I'd bought. It seems that they nearly missed their ride.

 **Sabrina** : I should scold you for that, but since you brought me flowers, I won't. They're lovely, by the way. Thank you.

She turns around and kisses him. When they pull back, he brushes a hand through her hair.

 **Yuè:**  Shall we discuss how our weeks went now or later?

Sabrina's eyes are bright with mischief as she looks him up and down.

 **Sabrina:**  Later.  _Definitely_  later.

Yuè grins and kisses her with more heat. Clutching her close, he teleports them to their bedroom. Sabrina undoes the buttons of his jacket, helping him slip it and his shirt off. Yuè undoes the sash to the Japanese dress she's wearing, the outer layer falling away to expose the white garment beneath. Sabrina pushes him back to the bed, forcing him to sit down, and slips the garment over her head. She steps out of the lower part of her robes and her white stockings, so that she's only in her red undergarments. She lifts an eyebrow at him when she notices that he's still wearing his pants. She tugs them off with her telekinesis, leaving him in his boxers. She then steps between his legs, places her hands on his shoulders, and glances downwards.

 **Sabrina:**  Eager are we?

 **Yuè:**  Quite. It's been a while since I've been with a woman.

 **Sabrina** ,  _laughing_ : It's only been a week!

 **Yuè** ,  _drawing her into his arms:_ Still too damned long.

He kisses her chest, then unhooks her bra and tosses it aside. He slides his hands over her breasts and stomach. He listens to her sigh. Her hands sweep through his hair, then travel down his front to slip into his boxers. Placing his hands on her hips, he growls and rolls them over so he's on top. After they tug her underwear down her legs, he places a hand between her thighs and strokes her. She moans in response. He then straightens, removes his boxers, and leans down to give her another heated kiss. She responds by wrapping her legs around him. Her back arches when he slides into her and starts thrusting. Yuè's hands clutch at the sheets as he moves over her, while her fingertips drag across his shoulders and back. He nips at the curve of her neck. She tilts her head back, her eyes closed. When they climax, they clutch at each other tightly and then sink into the sheets. As he kisses her shoulder, she presses a hand to his cheek.

 **Sabrina:**  Yuè...

He raises himself off of her. She stares up at him as he brushes a strand of her hair away from her face.

 **Yuè:**  Yes, Sabrina?

She leans up and kisses him.

 **Sabrina:**  Welcome home.

Through a smaller shot, we see that they're both wearing wedding rings. Fade to black.


	2. Our Dream

**CHAPTER 2: OUR DREAM**

* * *

Early the next morning, the couple stirs as the radio-alarm turns on. Sabrina reaches out from under the covers to turn down the volume. She gets up and walks into the bathroom. She takes a packet of birth control pills from the medicine cabinet and tosses one back, and then turns on the shower. Yuè, sitting up, stares after her. He follows her into the bathroom, joining her as she washes up. The glass of the shower stall is frosted, so their images are blurred from sight. The focus shifts to the dresser and the picture frames on it. One shows Sabrina, her parents, and Yuè in a formal picture, possibly at their wedding. One shows Sabrina with the first graduating class from the Academy, with several of the students doing victory poses. The final one is placed behind the others. The part we can see shows Sabrina at age eleven, smiling and hugging her abra. We also see the tips of a venomoth's wings, a mr. mime' s hand, and a drowsee's foot.

The radio host, barely heard over the shower, warns that a thick fog is rolling into Lavender Town. The host asks travelers to be careful. Fade to black.

* * *

Sabrina and Yuè are sitting at the dining room table. Both of them are reading as they eat a light breakfast. Sabrina has a newspaper, while Yuè has a thin novel. It's an hour before they have to head to their classes, and teleportation cuts down on the travel time. When the coffee is ready, Yuè gets up and pours them both some, while Sabrina telekinetically gets the creamer from the fridge. She passes it to him over the table when he sits back down, while he passes her the sugar from the counter in the same way.

The phone rings—it has a video-camera installed—which Sabrina says she'll answer. Going into the hall with her coffee, she reads the caller I.D. on screen. It's Erika. When she picks up the phone, Erika's face flashes onto the screen. The other woman is inside a greenhouse, and since she's sitting, we only see her from the chest up. She should be wearing a yellow kimono (she and Sabrina have similar tastes in clothes). They're both pacifistic Gym Leaders, according to the games, so they've been friends since they met while earning their Gym Leader licenses. They were both seventeen at the time.

**Sabrina:**  Good morning, Erika.

**Erika** _, looking relieved_ : Oh good, you're up! I was worried I might be calling too early. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?

**Sabrina** _, smiling:_  No, we're just having breakfast. How are you?

**Erika:**  I'm fine! Tired way too often, but I'm getting used to it. Brock keeps telling me I should stay in bed all day, as if I don't have a shop and a Gym to run. If that apron he keeps wearing wasn't so cute, I'd—

**Sabrina:**  You'd what? Slip aphrodisiacs into his tea? If I recall correctly, that's how you got him to dote on you in the first place—and we both know how that turned out.

Behind her, Yuè eyes the pair with amusement and shakes his head.

**Erika** _, blushing:_  I didn't—that batch was just mixed wrong, that's all!

**Sabrina:**  Mmhm, I'm sure. So were you calling about something in particular or just to catch up?

**Erika:**  To catch up. It feels like it's been ages since we've talked. I saw your interview yesterday. You seemed…pensive.

**Sabrina** _, nodding:_  We've needed that kind of publicity for a while now, and I wanted to set the facts straight while I had the chance.

**Erika:**  Well, just so you know, you wowed them with that exit! I wish I could do that. It'd be so much more convenient than having to waddle around everywhere!

The conversation turns to other topics and gossip, and as it gets closer to the start of the school day, Yuè does the dishes and keeps an eye on the pair. His gaze is thoughtful.

**Erika:**  Um, what else was there? Oh! Misty and Ash are dating again! I swear, they're going to end up married with a dozen kids and have no idea how it happened! They um…they will, won't they? Because I'm not sure how much more of this Brock can take.

**Sabrina** _, mock scolding her:_  You know I can't tell you that.

Erika gives her a stubborn look and crosses her arms over her chest.

**Sabrina** _, sighing:_  Alright. They may or may not end up with a child with pink hair. Ash may or may not be confused until his sisters-in-law arrive and tell him that that color runs in their family. At which point, Misty may or may not allow him to hold their daughter. And that is all I am willing to say on the matter.

**Erika** _, grinning:_  That's great! Oh, and speaking of kids, the baby shower's been moved to Sunday. Forrest can't make it until then. You'll be there, right?

**Sabrina:**  I wouldn't miss it.

Erika gets up from her seat with some difficulty, revealing that she's heavily pregnant.

**Erika:**  Great! See you then!

They disconnect the call. Sabrina turns to find Yuè holding out her coat and keys.

**Yuè:**  She seems to be doing well.

**Sabrina** _, pulling on the coat:_  Yes, I believe she is.

Her gaze grows distant. Then she turns to Yuè.

**Sabrina:**  Yuè, have you ever thought about…?

**Yuè** _, his brow furrowing:_  About what?

**Sabrina** _, shaking her head:_  Never mind. We should get going.

As they head out the door, Fen teleports to their side. Yuè continues to watch Sabrina until she and Fen vanish, and then teleports to his own classroom. The last shot we see is of the house and the yard, with a few leaves blowing in the wind.

* * *

Sabrina and Yuè both teach their classes for the day. Yuè works on advanced techniques with the older and more powerful students, while Sabrina works with the younger ones. Her abra plays hide-and-seek with the toddlers, some of which belong to teachers and students who met and fell in love on campus. She smiles while watching these children play during their lunch break. Yuè, looking at the scene from his classroom's window, notices this. Three of his students, who have yet to pack up and leave, call out to him.

**Student 1** _, male_ : ...Vance? Mr. Vance, do you know anything about the Black Fog?

Yuè turns away from the window to look at them. They fidget under his stare.

**Yuè:**  Why do you ask?

**Student 2** _, female:_  Well, we have a presentation that's due in a couple weeks, and given your area of expertise….

**Yuè:**  Are you certain that "expertise" is the word you're looking for? Or are you trying to ask me if your headmistress has given me information on the subject?

There's more uncomfortable shifting at this. Yuè sighs. His following speech should be accompanied by a page of images.

**Yuè:**  History tells us that Kanto was once the center of a great civilization. However, around three thousand years ago, that civilization suddenly collapsed. One legend claims that "the corruption" of the first people "swallowed them whole." This is believed to be the first reference we have to what would later be called the Black Fog.

In the centuries that followed, this "corruption" continued visiting the people, leaving its victims in an unnatural sleep. As time went on, these stories became embellished, with the Black Fog turning into a cross between a natural disaster and a god, complete with minions who did its biding. It was said to have grown increasingly powerful until, like the civilization it had consumed, it too disappeared. Since then, there have only been a few sightings of it, and most of those sightings were fabrications.

**Student 3** _, male:_  What about what happened sixteen years ago? Could that have been—

**Yuè** _, his eyes narrowing:_  Be careful of who you suggest that to. Your headmistress was mocked for making that claim.

They continue to stare at him inquiringly.

**Yuè** ,  _sighing again_ : If you must know, then yes. We believe it was the Black Fog.

**Student 2** ,  _hesitantly_ : Did she tell you what happened?

There is a page of images. Sabrina, age eleven, watches a dense fog roll in. She sees the silhouettes of people and pokémon around her collapsing. When the fog is at its thickest and she can barely breathe it in without choking, she gets a glimpse of what's inside of it.

**Student 1** ,  _voiceover_ : Did she tell you what she thinks it was?

Obscured by the fog are the dark orbs of dozens of ghastly, as well as the looming form of a giant haunter. We aren't able to make out its exact features, but we can see that it is smiling as it looks down at Sabrina.

**Yuè** ,  _voiceover_ : She told me—but her secrets aren't mine to share.

As the Black Fog reaches for her, Sabrina screams and blacks out. In her home, the glass of a picture frame—which holds the photograph of her and her pokémon (abra, drowsee, mr. mime, and venomoth)—shatters. Outside of the window, the fog rolls back out. Fade to black.

* * *

The focus stays on the picture frames. The shot widens to reveal the bedroom at night. Sabrina and Yuè are in bed together, naked but covered by the blankets. Yuè runs his fingertips over his wife's back, while she stares at the dresser, her eyes distant. Yuè breaks the silence.

**Yuè:**  What's wrong?

**Sabrina** ,  _still staring at the dresser_ : Nothing's wrong. I'm just…thinking.

**Yuè:**  Then tell me what you are thinking about.

Sabrina is silent for a moment. Then she asks him what she's been wondering about since that morning.

**Sabrina** ,  _turning over and looking at him:_  Do you think we can have children someday?

**Yuè** _, sitting up and stroking her hair_ : Considering my family history, it should be possible. It might take us longer than other couples, though. Why do you ask?

**Sabrina** ,  _staring at the bed sheet and fiddling with it:_  Most of the people we know are in growing families. But ours…if anything, it's been getting smaller.

**Yuè:**  And you want to change that by bringing a child into our lives?

**Sabrina** _, blushing, nods:_  Why not? We have steady jobs and plenty of room, and my parents would be thrilled.

**Yuè:**  That's true. But is this something you feel like you  _should_  have, or something you  _want_  to have?

Sabrina intertwines her fingers with his and smiles.

**Sabrina:**  It's something I want for us.

Sabrina blinks and realizes something.

**Sabrina** _, somewhat nervously:_  What about you? Do you want to…?

Yuè leans forward and presses his forehead against hers.

**Yuè:**  Only if it's with you.

Sabrina gets misty-eyed at that. Then she smiles.

**Sabrina:**  It better be with me, or you'll be in some serious trouble.

The shot slides down to the foot of their bed, showing their feet moving underneath the covers.

**Yuè:**  So when would you like to start trying?

**Sabrina:**  Would now be too soon?

**Yuè** ,  _laughing_ : Not at all.

The covers shift. Fade to black.


	3. Our Losses

**CHAPTER 3: OUR LOSSES**

* * *

Several images fill the next few pages. There's the packet of birth control pills in the bathroom trash bin. There's Yuè asleep on his back, with Sabrina tucked into his side, her fingers stroking the tattooed serial number on the inside of his left forearm, which reads: M2-0206-2145. There's them talking with their senior students in their offices. The students' files are spread out on their desks. There's Sabrina attending Erika's baby shower, with both of them seated in front of a table stacked high with gifts. In the background, we can see Misty, Ash, and Brock discussing something, while Pikachu, Togepi, and Fen all stare up at the presents. There's Yuè and his students, standing on a balcony and watching Sabrina battle an opponent in the Gym. Some of them have psychic pokémon and are taking notes. There's the school being decorated for the graduation ceremony. Finally, there's Sabrina and Yuè standing naked in their living room, embracing and kissing. In this last shot, the flower vase takes up half of the image—it's blurred from the closeness of the shot. When Sabrina and Yuè go out of focus, the flower vase sharpens. We see that the crimson lilies have wilted, with some of their leaves and petals laying shriveled on the table.

The image fades to black, but we still hear the broadcast from radio-alarm clock.

 **Radio Host:**  We advise travelers to take care…dense fog around Lavender Town.

* * *

The next scene opens with the sound of sobbing in the darkness. We see Sabrina, age eleven, holding a white ball and crying. She's at a playground. At the edge of the shot, we see other children walking away from her. In the next shot, we see her pokémon come out of their pokéballs. Her mr. mime steps in front of her, making silly faces as he takes the ball from her. She smiles tentatively and they start to play catch, with her drowsee head-butting the ball, her abra using his tail, and her venomoth using her wings. After a while, the scene darkens, and they—along with the other children, their parents, and their pokémon—turn and watch a dense fog roll in.

Screams rise around them as the fog swallows the park. Growling at the sound, Sabrina's pokémon cluster around her protectively. When the menacing force in the fog approaches them, the older three pokémon charge their attacks and leap forward. They vanish into the fog. There are flashes of light as they confront the monster. When they begin screaming via telepathy, however, Sabrina drops her ball and runs after them. Black orbs descend and silhouettes crumple around her. Eyes wide with fright, Sabrina follows the cries of her teammates and halts when they fall silent. She then creeps forward and finds them laying on the ground in front of her. She can't sense their auras, which usually only happens when someone is dead. As she shakes, paralyzed by the sight, her abra teleports forward and checks on their statuses. They're still alive, but barely. The two then sense a malevolent force moving towards them through the mist. As it approaches, the fog grows darker and darker.

 **Student 4** ,  _female, voiceover_ : …Vance? Headmistress Vance, are you there?

Sabrina's eyes drift open. She's slouched in her office chair with an afghan covering her. Blinking, she looks up to see one of her students opening the door. She sits up and rubs her eyes. Her clothes are all black today.

 **Sabrina:**  I'm here. Is there something I can help you with?

 **Student 4** _, flustered:_  Sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping.

 **Sabrina:**  It's alright. I needed to wake up anyway. What do you need?

 **Student 4:**  Um, Mr. Vance was wondering if you had the key to the storage shed. We're ready to put up the lights, so….

 **Sabrina** ,  _stretching and yawning_ : I have them. Here.

She flicks her wrist. The key hanging from a peg on the board above her desk flies at the girl. The student catches it and thanks Sabrina with a bow. As she turns to leaves, Sabrina calls out to her.

 **Sabrina:**  I'm not going to be available for the rest of the day, so if there's anything else you need from my office, have Mr. Vance teleport in to get it. He should know where everything is.

 **Student 4:**  Oh, okay. Should I tell everyone you're going home or…?

 **Sabrina** ,  _putting the files on her desk away_ : I'll be in Lavender Town this afternoon. I should be back by this evening to help with the last of the decorations.

 **Student 4:**  Please be careful. The weather's supposed to be bad over there right now.

 **Sabrina** _, slinging her purse over her shoulder and beckoning for Fen to come:_  I know.

Her eyes are distant as they leave her office. The shot shows the door closing itself behind them. The scene then switches over to the campus grounds, where Yuè and the other teachers are hoisting banners over the graduation stage. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sabrina, Fen, and the student exiting the school building. He watches Sabrina and Fen walk towards the school gates. He already knows what their plan is for the rest of the day.

 **Yuè** ,  _in telepathy_ : Are you certain that you don't want me to come with?

Her steps falter and she stares at the gates ahead of her.

 **Sabrina** ,  _in telepathy_ : Thank you, but this is something we need to do alone.

 **Yuè** ,  _frowning_ : I understand. But if you need me….

 **Sabrina** , _smiling sadly:_  I will when we return. Farewell for now, stranger.

She and Fen vanish from the gates. Yuè stares after them.

 **Yuè:**  Farewell.

* * *

We follow Sabrina as she walks through Lavender Town. It's a small settlement located in a rocky mountain valley, where fields of lavender flowers are growing. Most of the townspeople are staying inside due to the weather, but some of them are walking down the foggy streets. They wave to Sabrina as she passes them by. With Fen levitating behind her, she goes into a flower shop and purchases a bouquet of phlox and three purple zinnias.

The next shot shows her approaching the Pokémon Tower, which is surrounded by a cemetery. They travel up the path to one of the nearby hills. We then see them standing over three small graves, the bouquet having been divided between them, one zinnia for each lost friend. They share a moment of silence. The wind blows Sabrina's hair forward, with strands of it flowing over her shoulders. The background should become vague as the fog thickens. When Fen growls, Sabrina turns and sees something moving in the distance. Her eyes narrow and then widen with alarm.

The page fades to black. In that darkness, Sabrina screams for Yuè.

The shot whip-pans to Yuè, whose eyes widen at her scream. He quickly turns and stares in her direction. When the others ask him what's wrong, he looks back at them. A couple of them flinch at his expression.

 **Yuè:**  Put up your strongest mental shields, if they are not already in place.

Some of them give him questioning looks, while the others close their eyes and heed his advice. Yuè then sends out a psychical pulse, which is strong enough to be visible as it passes through the air. The pulse gathers data from his surroundings, reaching all the way to the distant horizon where Lavender Town is. When he picks up the signatures there, he grits his teeth and turns back to the others.

 **Yuè:**  Sabrina and Lavender Town are under attack. Those of you with combat training should make your way there as quickly as you can. I am going on ahead.

With that, he teleports away and materializes in the Lavender Town square. The fog is almost blindingly thick around him. Through the mist, he glimpses dark orbs swooping down at the townspeople, glimpses flashes of elemental attacks being hurtled at the ghosts, and glimpses the forms of humans and pokémon alike crumpled on the ground. Behind him, other psychics materialize. Some of them release their pokémon and run to join the battles, while others check on the bodies. He hears that some of the victims have been poisoned, while others are unconscious. A few of them are fading fast.

Casting out his senses again, Yuè searches for Sabrina's whereabouts. Pinpointing her location, he leaves the others to their work. As he sprints through the streets, he throws bolts of psycho-electrical energy towards the clusters of ghastly. As he reaches the outskirts of the town and runs onto the valley plain, he sees more bodies. These ones are dead, some of them from chemical burns. Gritting his teeth and moving past them, he heads deeper into the fog. There are flashes of light ahead. Sensing that these are Sabrina's and Fen's attacks, he calls out to them.

Hearing his voice, Sabrina half-turns to him, breathing heavily from exertion. Several meters behind her looms the dark form of the giant haunter. She looks frightened, and upon seeing him, her psychical shield falters.

 **Sabrina:**   _Yu—_

A massive claw stabs through her from behind, its talons curling in the space in front of her. As her eyes go wide, the claw jerks back, making her crumple forward. It pulls free with something bright in its grasp. Sabrina collapses.

Yuè watches in shock. His eyes widen and his pupils narrow into slits.

 **Yuè:**   _Sabrina!_

Realizing that he can't sense her aura, he stumbles forward to kneel beside her body. After he turns her over, he takes her by the shoulders and gently shakes her.

 **Yuè:**  Sabrina?

When she doesn't respond, he put his hand on her cheek. Her skin is cold. She doesn't seem to be breathing, and as he presses two fingers to her neck, he can't find her pulse.

 **Yuè:**  …Rina?

He shakes his head, refusing to believe that she's dead. Then he feels a faint pulse. She's still alive. He can no longer sense her aura, though. Her soul is no longer there.

He hears a gulping noise. He lifts his head to see the Black Fog swallowing something down and smacking its chops. It looks contented. As Yuè begins to shake with rage, Fen floats up beside him. Trembling and whimpering, the fox sets a paw on Yuè's arm and opens a telepathic link between them.

 **Fen:**  It—it ate her soul! If she doesn't get it back soon, she'll...

Yuè's head is bowed and his eyes are in shadow. He takes off his wedding ring and slips it onto Sabrina's left ring finger, beside her own ring. He places a hand on Fen's shoulder, then stands and glares at the Black Fog. It's smirking at them. Yuè clenches his fists at the sight.

 **Yuè:**  Take care of her body, Fen.

Stepping around Sabrina's body, he walks towards the Black Fog, who seems amused by his approach. When Yuè stops within a few meters of it, the Black Fog tilts its head and waits for him to speak. Yuè doesn't seem disturbed by the poisonous gases surrounding the giant ghost.

 **Yuè** ,  _glaring_ : Give her back.

 **Black Fog** ,  _its maw spreading into a grin_ : And spoil my meal? I allowed that soul to marinate for years without ever taking a taste of it. Why would I spit it back up now?

 **Yue:** Because I will kill you if you don't.

 **Black Fog** ,  _laughing:_  Maybe I should devour you as well, so you can join her. You deserve some thanks for adding such a nice flavor to her.

 **Yuè** ,  _his brow furrowing with confusion:_  What do you mean?

 **Black Fog:**  Had I realized it sooner, I would have let her ripen for a few more months. She and the little soul would have tasted even sweeter then.

Yuè's confusion shifts into shock, then horror, and then devastation.

 **Yuè:**   _No._

He remembers Sabrina intertwining her fingers with his and smiling up at him, telling him that she wants to have a child. His fists shake at his sides.

 **Yuè:**  You  _will_  give them back to me or—

 **Black Fog:**  Or what? What will you do? I have swallowed cities whole. I have dined on kings and warriors alike. How can you hope to succeed where those men failed? How can you hope to regain your loved ones, when none of them managed to save theirs?

It spreads its claws, as if in inquiry.

 **Black Fog:**  What can you hope to accomplish against a being born from gods?

 **Yuè:**  Hope to accomplish? I  _will_  take them from you!

Yuè eyes glow. Psychical energy surges from him, burning off his clothes, his body growing bright and changing shape. We see his canines elongating, his face bulging outwards into a short muzzle, his leg muscles growing denser as his feet elongate. Bony armor bulges from his chest and back, his fingers and toes meld, his hair shortens, his ears move to the top of his skull, and he grows his second neck and tail. Through this process he grows fur. The surging energy blows away the mist around them, and when the light fades, we see Yuè standing in his true form. He glares up at the Black Fog, his fingers held like claws, his tail curling behind him.

The next shot is a wide one. Yuè is in the lower right hand corner, seeming small and insignificant. The Black Fog, taking up the upper half of the page, is vast and looming. The background is a plain with mountains in the distance.

The Black Fog peers at Yuè's new form, its smirk gone.

 **Yuè** _, growling:_  You are not the only one who was born from gods.

 **Black Fog** ,  _eyes narrowing_ : The strength I've gained over a millennia far exceeds any you might possess.

 **Yuè:**  We will see about that.

Yuè launches himself into the air at the Black Fog, gathering a Shadow Ball in his paws. The Black Fog throws up a claw. Darkness flashes forward.


	4. Our Memories

**CHAPTER 4: OUR MEMORIES**

* * *

We open with a black page, before the image of Yuè and Sabrina—in bed and making love—appears. Both of them are sitting up, with Sabrina's back pressing against Yuè's chest. Sabrina's head is turned to the side, and Yuè—his head over her shoulder—kisses her. His arms are wrapped around her to support her, with one of his hands resting on her abdomen. Her fingers are interlaced with his. The focus settles on their intertwined hands.

A voice carries through the darkness.

 **Black Fog** ,  _voiceover_ : Is rutting with her all you think about?

The next image shows Sabrina, pale and prone on the ground, with Fen crying over her.

 **Black Fog** ,  _voiceover_ : You fear this. But what is the source of that fear?

There is a series of images, which move backwards through time. We see Yuè, in his true form, staring at his paws, which are covered in blood. We see him battling an opponent while wearing a suit of armor, while a man shouts orders down at him from a balcony. We see him struggling while bound to a medical table, surrounded by scientists who have masks over their faces. One of them injects a sedative into him so he can be transported. We see him in a cage that has his serial number written on its label. We see him sitting on a stool, smaller and younger than before. He is wet, hunched over, and staring with blank eyes as a man tattoos his serial number onto his shaved forearm.

We see him opening his eyes in his cultivation tank. Through the fluid and the glass, he looks down a row of tanks. There are five of them, each of them holding a specimen, with their serial numbers written out below the glass. The numbers start with B2 (Bulbasaurtwo), S2 (Squirtletwo), C2 (Charmandertwo), A2 (Aitwo), and M2 (Mewtwo). In the tank next to his, Ai's body is falling apart, her blood clouding the fluid inside. All of the other clones are also disintegrating. Shadows flash across the glass as the scientists rush to and fro, shouting at one another. The glass of Yuè's tank shatters as he screams out Ai's name.

 **Black Fog** ,  _laughing_ : I see. What sweet fodder for nightmares.

The next image is of Yuè embracing a naked Sabrina, who presses a hand to his cheek. He pulls away, smiling with relief. Then she falls apart like the others, her flesh and hair peeling away from her bones, her body disintegrating in his arms, leaving blood smeared across his front. He screams.

Then he jerks back into awareness and throws a Shadow Ball at the Black Fog. The ghost dodges. As the Shadow Ball collides with the rocky crags behind it, the explosion banishes the Night Shade the Black Fog has cast. We see that they are flying deeper into the mountains, trading attacks. Yuè, reaching out his paws, shatters a cliff and hurtles boulders at the monster. It weaves between the stones, cackling. Yuè notices the pebbles bouncing off its form. The gas it's composed of is that dense.

 **Black Fog:**  I thought you intended to take their souls from me! Where is that godly strength you claimed to possess?

Yuè grits his teeth and hurls a trio of Psycho Cuts at it. One of them finds purchase, nearly severing one of the creature's talons. Howling with pain, the Black Fog casts another Night Shade attack. As their surroundings darken, Yuè strengthens his shields, barring the creature from invading his mind again. As they continue exchanging blows, the Night Shade occasionally breaks and reveals patches of the mountain range around them.

While they fight, Yuè remembers his experiences with Sabrina. As the first memory comes to the forefront of his mind, a light shines through the darkness. Staring into it, Yuè sees Sabrina in her shrine maiden outfit, looking in through the doorway of the temple. She steps towards him and kneels in front of him, trying to see his face beneath the hood of his cloak.

 **Sabrina:**  It's forbidden for mortals to be in here, stranger.

 **Stranger** , _in telepathy_ : My ancestors were considered gods by your kind. I have every right to be here, unlike you.

 **Sabrina:**  I've volunteered here for years. The priests won't mind if I bend the rules just this once.

She reaches forward. He flinches in response. Not deterred, she takes his paws. She turns them over and sees the blood dried on them.

 **Sabrina:**  You shouldn't be in here. You're unclean. You should—

 **Stranger** ,  _tearing his paws away from her grasp_ : Don't presume to tell me what I should or should not do! You are not my mistress!

 **Sabrina** , _smiling wryly_ : No, I'm not. But I'd like to help you, if you'd let me.

 **Stranger** ,  _his lips curling back from his fangs_ : Help me? I need neither your help nor your pity. I will not be made into another human's pet.

 **Sabrina** ,  _frowning as she stands_ : I don't intend to make you one. I only want to offer you a helping hand, from one psychic to another.

He looks up at her, suspicious. Sabrina glances at the foot of the statue, where incense sticks have been placed. She lights them with psychical flames, which are the color of bluebells. As smoke rises from the incense sticks, the wisps curl in the air around them. She meets his eyes. He is now looking at her curiously.

 **Stranger:**  Who are you?

 **Sabrina:**  My name is Sabrina Vance. I'm a shrine maiden, a schoolteacher, and a Gym Leader. I hope you won't begrudge me over the last.

When she offers him her hand, he stares at it.

 **Sabrina:**  What about you? Who are you, stranger?

The scene shifts to Yuè dodging a Dark Pulse. He sends a Psycho Break at the Black Fog's injured claw, which it's holding close to its body. The attack hits, and as the claw is mangled, much of its mass disperses. We see that the Black Fog has several slash marks on it now, inflicted by Psycho Cuts. Yuè is also injured and dirty, and has chemical burns on his arms from the poisons the Black Fog has hurtled at him. One of the burns is where his tattoo was.

As the Black Fog shrieks, it opens its maw and launches Venom Shock at Yuè. As Yuè throws up a shield against the poisonous rain, the venom hisses upon contact with the barrier. It also obscures the haunter's next attack. It rams a Shadow Punch through the shield and nails Yuè with it, slamming him into the mountainside.

Yuè is momentarily stunned. Then, with visible pain and effort, he pushes himself back into the air. Trembling as he levitates, he glares at the Black Fog. A trickle of blood runs into his eyes.

 **Yuè** ,  _thinking_ : I won't let you keep her.

He flies forward, forming another Psycho Cut between his paws. Within the maw of the Black Fog, fire blazes as it launches a Will-O-Wisp the size of house at Yuè. The Psycho Cut slices through and disperses some of the flames, with the scene shifting as the fire whirls around Yuè.

The scene takes place a year after Sabrina and Yuè met. They are attending the Tanabata together. It's close to midnight, and the bamboo and paper decorations are being burned. Sparklers are held in the hands of excited children, and Sabrina, wearing a red yukata with golden lilies on it, takes Yuè's hand and leads him to the river. He's in his human form and is also wearing a yukata, though his is lilac in color and has wisteria on it.

Passing by the booths, they sit down in the grass and watch the fireworks. After a few explosions brighten the sky, she turns to him.

 **Sabrina:**  What did you wish for?

 **Yuè:**  If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine.

 **Sabrina** , _shaking her head:_  That's a secret. But if it comes true, you'll be the first to know.

They continue watching the fireworks together. For the most part, Yuè is actually watching Sabrina instead. When she leans over and rests her head on his shoulder, he looks surprised. He notices the distant look in her eyes when she speaks again.

 **Sabrina** ,  _softly_ : Do you think you'll still be here a year from now?

 **Yuè** ,  _staring down at her_ : For my wish to come true, I have to be.

She smiles and closes her eyes. His gaze softens. As the fireworks continue exploding in the air, the scene shifts to the present. As the fire of the Will-O-Wisp disperses into smoke, we see that the Black Fog is now growling and glaring at Yuè. It surges forward, charging a Shadow Claw. Dark energy streaks from behind its outstretched talons.

 **Yuè** ,  _thinking_ : Even now, the wish I made is the same.

Yuè charges another Shadow Ball, intending to strike the claw that's descending towards him. The scene shifts as electricity races over the orb. We find ourselves in the arena of the Saffron City Gym, which has a dirt-packed floor and stone outcroppings in it. It's past closing time. Sabrina and Yuè are standing in each other's personal space and glaring at each other. Yuè holds up a whip—her whip—in disgust. They've been arguing and their emotions are running high.

Then Yuè tosses the whip to the ground and lunges at Sabrina. He kisses her hungrily. After a moment of surprise, she reciprocates. The shot pans down as they shed their clothes. When we see them again, they're laying by one of the stone outcroppings, naked and much calmer now.

 **Yuè:**  Are you alright?

 **Sabrina** ,  _running her fingertips over his chest_ : A bit sore, but I'll live.

 **Yuè:**  ...You won't be able to work at the temple anymore, will you?

 **Sabrina:**  No, I won't. But I don't mind.

She kisses him on the cheek.

 **Sabrina:**  This is worth it.

The scene shifts back to the present. The Black Fog's Shadow Claw is nearly upon Yuè. Instead of dodging it, he drives his Shadow Ball into the claw, searing through the poisonous gases. He presses forward, his vision clouding from the miasma. The Shadow Ball strikes the monster's face and explodes. As the howl of the Black Fog resounds in his ears, Yuè continues his assault. Psychic energy seethes from his fingertips as he moves forward.

 **Yuè** ,  _thinking_ : She saved me from my demons. I will do the same for her.

Through the light, we see another set of images. We see Yuè moving into Sabrina's home, with a duffle bag over his shoulder. We see him speaking with her parents in their living room. We see him proposing to her in front of the torii gate, while the priest sweeping near them looks on and smiles. We see her standing in front of Yuè in a traditional Japanese wedding dress, smiling as they slip on each other's wedding bands. We see her leading him to a hotel bed.

Yuè wakes up later in that bed, which is now much messier. As he sits up, he sees the curtains of the balcony billowing into the room. Getting up and pulling on his boxers, he looks out and sees Sabrina. She's in a silk robe and is leaning against the railing with a glass of wine in her hand. A sandy beach and the ocean is spread out below her. They are on one of the Orange Islands for their honeymoon. With a smile, he walks into the sunlight and wraps his arms around her waist.

 **Yuè** ,  _kissing her shoulder_ : Good morning.

 **Sabrina** ,  _turning her head and brushing her nose against his_ : Morning.

 **Yuè** ,  _drawing back and taking another look at her_ : The careful look suits you.

 **Sabrina** ,  _smiling and looking back at the ocean_ : I suppose I am, aren't I? I don't have any classes to teach or battles to fight. There was just you next to me when I woke up, and the sea and the sun out here. It's so peaceful.

She sips her wine.

 **Sabrina:**  I haven't felt this relaxed in ages. I'm not going to want to get on the plane when the week's over.

 **Yuè** ,  _gazing at her warmly_ : Then perhaps we should do this again sometime. On our anniversaries—or whenever we need to get away for a while—we'll return here and enjoy ourselves. How does that sound?

 **Sabrina** , _turning back to him with a smile_ : It sounds perfect.

 **Yuè** ,  _taking her left hand and kissing the inside of her ring finger:_  Then that's what we'll do.

She raises her glass of wine and drinks to that. Then she tips the glass towards him. As he drinks from it, the scene switches over to a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth. He wipes it away with the back of his paw. He then resumes trading blows with the wounded Black Fog, which has a bloodied left eye where the Shadow Ball struck it. Yuè's attacks are getting faster and more forceful now, while the Black Fog is struggling to complete its moves.

 **Yuè** ,  _thinking_ : I'll save you, Sabrina. You'll open your eyes. We'll have our child together. This monster won't change that. I won't lose you—not you too!

We see the image of Ai in the clones' dream world, smiling as she dissolves into motes of light. We then see Sabrina smiling at him, with flecks of snow whirling around her and sparkling in her hair. Beneath their images are the words: "You're alive, and life is wonderful."

The scene switches to Yuè forming several Shadow Balls around him for a final assault. He soars forward and hurls the orbs at the monster. The resulting explosion illuminates the mountain range. When the light fades, the Black Fog is laying at the base of one of the crags. It gazes up at Yuè with its working eye, its fangs bared and a growl rising from it. Yuè glares down at it, watching the gases it's composed beginning to disperse.

 **Black Fog:**  So you weren't as weak as you seemed.

Yuè lowers himself towards the creature, intending to take Sabrina's soul back. Then the Black Fog shifts and speaks again.

 **Black Fog:**  But even you will fail. I will take them with me to  _spite_  you.

Golden fire glows in the Black Fog's eyes and maw. Yuè's eyes widen as he realizes that it's using Self-Destruct. He plunges forward into the mouth of the creature, and as everything fades to white in the explosion, we return to the scene in which Sabrina and Yuè met.

 **Sabrina:**  What about you? Who are you, stranger?

The stranger stares at Sabrina's extended hand. Then he tugs back on the left sleeve of his cloak, exposing the tattoo on his forearm.

 **Stranger:**  "M2-0206-2145." That it was your kind called me.

 **Sabrina** ,  _frowning_ : Wouldn't you like to be more than that?

 **Stranger** ,  _still suspicious of her_ : Of course I would.

 **Sabrina:**  Then come with me. I will do whatever I can to help you. You have my word.

He considers that. Then he takes her hand. As she draws him to his feet, he leans forward, his face now exposed.

 **Stranger:**  I will hold you to that, Sabrina Vance.

 **Sabrina** ,  _leading him out of the shrine_ : I'm sure you will. Are you able to cast an illusion over yourself? No one will try to catch you if you look human.

 **Stranger** , _looking at their hands_ : I can do better than that.

 **Sabrina** _, with a curious expression:_  Good to know. Now how about a name? I have one in mind that might suit you.

 **Stranger:**  What is it?

The shot sweeps into the sky, where the moon is rising.

 **Sabrina** ,  _voiceover_ : "Yuè."

The next shot shows Yuè emerging from the smoke of the explosion. He is cradling a white and vaporous orb, the size of a softball, against his chest. There is a brighter pinpoint of light inside of it. Yuè flies back to Sabrina's body, which Fen is sitting beside. Kneeling down, he lifts Sabrina's torso and presses her soul back into her body. As it sinks in, color returns to her face. She doesn't stir. He places his paw on her cheek.

 **Yuè:**  Sabrina?

Her hand twitches. She stirs, opens her eyes, and blinks up at Yuè. As his face comes into focus, she murmurs something, which he leans down to hear. We see her mouth move and a couple of tears trickle down her cheek.

 **Sabrina:**  I saw them again. We said goodbye.

 **Yuè** ,  _his smile tired_ : I see.

There are more tears, but they are not coming from Sabrina. She lifts a hand, cradles his cheek, and gazes up at him with concern.

 **Sabrina:**  Yuè? Yuè, you're crying. Why are you—

 **Yuè:**  Because I'm happy you're still here. Still  _alive_.

She wraps her arms around him. He rests his head on her shoulder and hugs her back. At their side, Fen vanishes. He reappears in the town, where the ghastly and the fog have been driven out. The psychics and the townspeople are attending to the wounded and the dead. Spotting Fen, a group of students and teachers follow him. When they reach the plain, they see Sabrina and Yuè sitting on the ground together, with the mountains behind them. Fade to black.


	5. Our Love

**CHAPTER 5: OUR LOVE**

* * *

Several images fill the next few pages. The first is of Yuè (now human and clothed), Sabrina, and the others being patched up in a hospital. The couple is sitting on a bench away from the others. Sabrina is leaning against Yuè, who has his arm wrapped around her, while Fen is curled up in her lap. All of them are sleeping, much to the amusement of the doctor, who has some good news for them.

The second is of Sabrina making a speech to this year's class of graduating students. She is leaning on the podium in front of her a little heavily, but is giving them a warm smile. In the row of seats behind her are the other faculty members, including her parents and Yuè. A banner with the school crest hangs behind them. Many of the students and faculty are sporting casts and bandages.

The third is of Sabrina and Yuè in bed together, having returned to the Orange Island where they had their honeymoon. Sabrina is straddling him and leaning forward to clutch his shoulders, while Yuè is pushing her hair back so he can see her face.

The fourth is of them back home, lying in bed together, though this time partially dressed. Yuè is in boxers (perhaps a gag pair that Sabrina gave him), while she's wearing a nightgown, which Yuè—who's halfway down the bed—has pushed up over her abdomen. His hands are pressed against her slight baby bump, which he is gazing at tenderly. Sabrina runs her fingers through his hair and smiles sleepily at him.

The fifth is a short scene. They are in their kitchen with Sabrina's parents. Sabrina is cleaning the dishes with her mother, while Yuè and his father-in-law are talking and putting the food away. When Sabrina reaches up to put a glass away, her shirt rides up. Her mother looks over and notices her daughter's rounded abdomen. She drops the bowl she's holding back into the sink with an exclamation. The men turn to stare at them. The subsequent shot shows Sabrina's mother holding her daughter's hands and beaming, while her father thumps Yuè on the shoulder with a grin. The younger couple are embarrassed, but also pleased.

The sixth shot is months later, with the couple on their living room couch. Yuè is sitting up and reading a book, while Sabrina is laying on her side, sleeping with her head on his lap. His free hand is stroking her hair.

The seventh is of Erika, Brock, Misty, and Ash, who have come over to visit. Erika, who is holding her and Brock's son on her lap (who looks like Brock, but with tamer hair and Erika's eyes), is talking to a very pregnant Sabrina, while the others—including Yuè, Pikachu, and Fen—are baby-proofing the house.

The final image is of Sabrina and Yuè standing together, with their hands on her stomach. Both of them are smiling. Fade to white.

* * *

The shot opens with a bowl of water with a washcloth in it. There's a card beside it, which is filled with well-wishes from Sabrina's parents, her and Yuè's friends, and their colleagues from the Academy.

As the shot pulls out, we see Sabrina lying in a hospital bed, wearing a simple white shift. Her bangs are plastered to her forehead from sweat, and Yuè, seated in the chair beside the bed, takes the washcloth from the bowl and wipes it over her flushed face. There is a scar where his tattoo once was.

 **Sabrina** ,  _smiling_ : That was exhausting. Let's wait a few years before doing that again.

 **Yuè** ,  _returning her smile and placing the washcloth back into the bowl_ : You're certain that you want to?

 **Sabrina:**  Mhhm. It hurt, but it was worth it.

Yuè gives her an amused look, but before she can respond to it, the door to the room opens.

 **Doctor** ,  _female_ : There's someone here who wants to see you.

 **Sabrina** ,  _struggling to sit up_ : Of course. Yuè, would you help me…?

Sitting down on the bed beside her, Yuè helps her sit up. He keeps an arm wrapped around her as the sound of crying filters into the room. The doctor enters with a squirming, wailing bundle, which she carefully sets in Sabrina's arms. Sabrina looks blissful as she cradles the baby against her chest. As she shushes their child, Yuè slips his other arm under hers to help support the baby. His expression is tender as he looks at his family. He presses a kiss to Sabrina's temple. She leans her head onto his shoulder, tired but content.

 **Doctor** ,  _female, out of view_ : Have you two decided on a name?

 **Sabrina:**  We have.

The last shot is of their child, who has wisps of black hair across her scalp, rosy cheeks, and big violet eyes. She is staring up at her parents and gripping her father's thumb in one of her hands.

 **Yuè** ,  _voiceover_ : We've decided to name her Ai.

* * *

"Life is full of beauty. Notice it. Notice the bumble bee, the small child, and the smiling faces. Smell the rain, and feel the wind. Live your life to the fullest potential, and fight for your dreams."

—Ashley Smith.


End file.
